The American Psychological Association (APA) hopes by this application to obtain a block travel grant to support international travel for selected U.S. psychologists and other behavioral and social scientists participating in the scientific program of the 22nd International Congress of Applied Psychology to be held in Kyoto, Japan, from July 22 through 27, 1990. The International Congress of Applied Psychology, convened quarennially by the International Association of Applied Psychology (IAAP), is the major forum for professional and scientific exchange among applied psychologists from around the world. They represent occasions when evaluation takes place of individual and cooperative research efforts over the past 4 years, constructive criticism is received on current research, and formal and informal plans are laid for future international cooperation on a range of applied scientific problems spanning the discipline of psychology. A number of the accepted program submissions appear relevant to the NIMH research priorities, especially those sessions focusing on cognitive processes, mental health services and treatment outcomes with children and older adults, schizophrenia research, psychotherapy research, and assessment applications. Funding is requested to assist the organizers of these sessions to present their research.